Wassaic (Metro-North station)
}} Wassaic is a Metro-North Railroad station that serves the residents of Wassaic, New York (part of Amenia) as the northern terminal of the Harlem Line. Trains leave for every two hours, and about every 30 minutes during rush hour. It is from Grand Central Terminal and travel time to Grand Central is approximately two hours, eleven minutes. The station consists of a single side platform, on the east side of the single track line. Metro-North also has a small rail yard just north of the station, to store locomotives and cars used for peak service. This station is the northernmost station in the Zone 10 Metro-North fare zone. It is located on New York 22/343 just north of the hamlet of Wassaic. History The first Wassaic train station was about mile south of its current location and was situated in the actual town section of Wassaic. The station operated by New York and Harlem Railroad, and later New York Central Railroad served the surrounding village area, as well as towns even as far as Connecticut. Freight service was provided for mainly three industries in Wassaic, the Tri-Wall Container Corporation and Maxxon Mills Feeds. Borden's Milk operated a factory in the hamlet of which there was a side track provided for the purpose of transporting milk to points south. A furnace was located nearby and an early hotel, "The Wassaic House" was erected in 1851, following the construction of the railroad. In 1968, the railroad merged with longtime rival Pennsylvania Railroad to form Penn Central Railroad, and thus the station and line became property of the newly merged railroad. On March 22, 1972 Penn Central abandoned service north of Dover, and in 1990, rails were removed from Millerton south to milepost 81.33 which became the northernmost point of the freight operation by Penn Central on the Harlem Line. The physical end of the track is located just north of the current Wassaic yard, at mile post 83.68, there is no track or railroad past that point, but the roadbed, which is still visible, is slowly being reclaimed by nature. The now operates a paved trail over the existing road bed. Some 45.8 miles (35.9%) of track have been removed in two stages following some bitter court battles. Before the station reopened on July 9, 2000, Metro-North Railroad rehabilitated the tracks and grade crossings that existed north of Dover Plains and moved the physical location of the Wassaic Train station to approximately one half mile north of the old station and constructed a new rail yard facility. The moving of the station to it new location resulted in the re-laying of tracks over the existing rail bed approximately three quarters of a mile where the tracks end. References External links * * Metro-North Railroad - Wassaic * List of upcoming train arrival and departure times and track assignments from MTA *Rail Nice Views in Dutchess County (1999) and Extending The Harlem Line (2000) * Station from Google Maps Street View Category:Metro-North Railroad stations in New York